The New Thunderstrike!
by David Golightly
Summary: A new young hero takes up the hammer! This one-shot was written as if a new series was launched for a young Thor-type hero. Enjoy!


**A new Thunderstrike emerges to take up the hammer!**

* * *

"Fall, foul demon!"

A monstrous purple creature brought down the edge of his axe, striking with enough force to level an entire asteroid field. The weapon weighed nearly as much as some starships, and its blade was sharp enough to cut through mountaintops.

Imagine the surprise of the monster utilizing it when his mighty axe, slayer of millions across the cosmos, was halted by another being.

"You shall not pass!" said Beta Ray Bill. He wielded Stormbreaker, a golden mallet forged by lord Odin himself. He balanced it between both palms and blocked the incoming blow. It staggered hi, but he remained aloft.

Their battleground was the moon of Jelthu, a place that had never known the clash of blades. It orbited the small planet that was home to billions of lives, each of whom knew that their own fates rested on the outcome of this battle.

"My master bade me destroy this pitiful planet," the purple attacker said. "He has spoken. This planet is forfeit, and so are you."

Beta Ray Bill had been adventuring long enough to know that the boasts of his enemy were nothing more than pointless banter, typically designed to distract or dissuade him. He shifted his weight, arcing around his enemy through the non-atmosphere of the moon, and raised Stormbreaker over his head to deliver a crushing strike.

The strength that Odin had gifted him with had proven that he was worthy to defeat this monster. He had once held up Mjolnir, proving that he was both noble and courageous. Few had ever been able to lift the uru hammer, but those that had would forever be in the graces of the lord of Asgard.

He swung Stormbreaker downward. His speed and strength were unmatched, save for Thor himself. There was no doubt in the Korbonite's mind that he would be the victor this day. The people of Jelthu would be safe.

The impact he expected was strangely absent.

His enemy was gone.

"You are weak," he heard his enemy say, only this time the voice came from behind him. "And slow."

Beta Ray Bill turned just in time to see the massive axe swing down into his face. His silver helmet was split in two as the blade edge drove directly into his oblong skull.

The alien hero drifted in the thin gravity of the moon. The purple creator placed a boot against Beta Ray Bill's chest and shoved the body away, dislodging his axe at the same time.

Thick blood laced the area, seeping out in blobs from the corpse. With no gravity to catch the dark ichors, it simply hung there in globs of putrid death.

The giant creature, brimming with muscles, wiped the blood from his axe and turned his attention to the planet below. He would not waste time honoring his fallen foe for his courageous battle. There would be no respect paid to a fellow warrior.

Soon, there would be an entire planet of the dead to accompany him.

* * *

"Hurry up, Kevin! You'll be late!"

Kevin Masterson sighed as he tried to shove his textbooks back into his backpack. It wasn't his fault the bag had broken open. Or that the bus was late. Or that his mother had used up all the hot water.

Yeah, right. Like Professor Hillard would believe that.

The young college student looked after his friend Natasha as she sprinted down the pathway toward the science building. So much for getting a little help. Not that he could blame her. Professor Hillard was notorious for marking demerits against tardiness.

At Empire State University, it was everyone for themselves.

Kevin finished shoving the rest of his books into his bag and grabbed both sides of the flap, not wanting to trust the zipper again. He trotted down the path as fast as he could, praying that he could slip into the back of the classroom without being noticed.

He didn't even want to be in this class anyway. He wanted to be an architect, like his father. But to get to the higher level courses you had to have general studies first. That meant working his way through classes that had very little to do with his chosen major.

Kevin briefly thought about his father. His mother had told him most of what had happened with his dad, Eric, but he wasn't sure how much of it he believed. Supposedly, Eric Masterson had been picked by the gods to be a superhero.

Obviously, Kevin rejected the concept. But the more he saw on the news, the less he was sure about his beliefs. This was a world where comic book characters actually existed. Where men and woman wore capes and they didn't look silly. Where the bad guys sometimes won.

All Kevin knew was that his father was dead. He hadn't been able to attend the funeral, but a man from some government organization had paid his mother a visit one day, saying something about how the world owed him a huge debt.

The only debt Kevin could worry about right now was his school loans.

He shoved the door to the science building open and stumbled through the entryway. Several students were inside the foyer, chatting and just generally being in the way. He brushed passed them, eliciting a few rude comments, but he ignored them.

He rounded the corner and nearly bowled over a tall man in a suit of ancient armor.

Kevin managed to kick out his one leg to stop himself from slamming into the towering man, and his nose was mere inches from a golden chest plate. It looked like it had come straight from a movie starring Russell Crowe or Gerad Butler.

He blinked. "Um…excuse me?" Kevin said.

"Wouldst thou be known by the moniker of Kevin Masterson whilst in Midgard?" the hulking man asked.

"Yeah…I…uh, look you're in the wrong building, buddy."

The gladiator-looking man raised an eyebrow. Kevin noticed the very real looking javelin he held in his tight grip, and also noticed that his thick knuckles were whitening from holding the weapon so tightly. Was this guy mad at him for some reason?

Kevin pointed with his thumb back over his shoulder. "The theatre department is across the quad," Kevin said. "My roommate is directing the play they're casting for. I think the auditions are over, though."

Kevin took a step forward to walk around the brute, but a stiff hand to his chest stopped him. Kevin became annoyed, but that was when he caught a glimpse of where he really was.

Only moments ago he had been in the halls of the science building at Empire State University, adjacent to Manhattan. Now…he was standing in outer space, on top of a rainbow.

A shooting star roared by him, nearly sending him stumbling off the bridge. The hand of the large man reached out and grabbed his elbow, straightening him. The grip was tight, strong enough to crush a boulder.

Kevin looked behind him, expecting to see the entrance to the science building. Instead, all he saw was rainbow arcing down into the clouds beneath him.

"Young squire!" the warrior in front of Kevin said. "Few would dare turn their back on Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost Bridge! I would say to you to tread carefully, for even if thou have been summoned, thou may still be in peril if respect is not kindly paid!"

Kevin whirled back around, startled and mystified at what was happening. Was he dreaming? Did he have too much to drink at that frat party last night?

"Uh…sorry," he muttered.

"As I had said, art thou known as Kevin Masterson?"

"Yes. But—"

With a wave of his lance, Heimdall commanded the great golden door in front of them to open. The massive construct scraped against the ground, revealing behind it a shining city. The buildings were all made of precious metals, and those that roamed the streets were just as brawny, for the most part, as Heimdall seemed to be.

The women on the other warriors' arms were some of the most gorgeous that Kevin had ever seen. Their long hair flowed behind them, as if he was watching some scene from a movie. Their beauty was perfect and unflawed.

"Enter Asgard, Kevin Masterson," Heimdall said, with a slight but obvious bow of his head. "Lord Odin is expecting you."

Kevin, dumbfounded, took a few steps forward. He passed through the huge doorway and turned to watch it shut behind him. Baffled as to where to go, he approached a passing warrior.

The man only laughed at him. He pointed at the tallest building in the center of the city and told him to hurry. Apparently Lord Odin did not like to be kept waiting.

Kevin really only wanted to hop back over the wall and politely demand that the rainbow bridge guy send him back home. He had a test to take today and the professor had probably already marked him as late.

Instead, some inner desire, a curiosity, made him head toward the center of the city. What if this had something to do with his father?

After what seemed like an eon, Kevin came to the largest building in the city. It rose high above all others, and its edges were lined with gold. He walked under the opening archway and was amazed at all of the jewels encrusted into the walls.

"_This way, son of Masterson_," a voice called out to him. It was feint, and barely able to reach his ears, but he heard it distinctly nonetheless.

Kevin followed the voice to a round chamber that looked like it could hold a thousand onlookers. Instead it was empty, save for one other person. At the center of the chamber was a broad but older man, with a helmet upon his head that had thick horns protruding from it. One of his eyes was covered with a black bandage and his beard was as white as the sun.

"You are Kevin Masterson, am I correct?" the bearded man asked.

Kevin nodded. He felt as if he owed this man something, the least of which being his humbleness.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you here. I am the all-seeing Odin, and it was I who granted your father the power that led to his untimely death. I understand that this may come as a shock to you, but time is short. We must move quickly lest all is lost."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kevin replied, although something deep inside him was relating to this old man's words.

"You father accepted a gift from me," Odin continued, seemingly unaware of what Kevin had just said. "I ask you in a time that Asgard has great need of you, will you accept it as well?"

"What kind of gift?"

"The gift of the gods of Asgard. The power to do what is needed. The power to defend. I need a champion, Kevin Masterson. Would you be that champion?"

This was all too much to take in for the college student that was now surely late for class. He thought about Natasha, who he had hoped he would sit by at least for most of the semester. His mother, Marcy, who would freak out if she knew where he was at the moment.

And he thought about his father. He had seen him once, wearing some sort of costume. He thought it was something for Halloween, but maybe it was something more. Something that he should be a part of.

Even though everything in his being told him to say no, to just walk away, he surprised himself by saying, "Yes."

A blinding light lanced out from Odin's sole eye, engulfing Kevin in its hot embrace. He felt the swirling energies dig into his soul and rebuild him from the inside out. He felt stronger, powerful, like he could do anything.

His sandy blonde hair because golden silk, stretching down his back. His clothes, the simple attire of a money-struck college student, were altered into brown leathers. His shoes turned into thick rawhide boots that had come from an animal he couldn't even imagine.

The cocoon of energy left him as the transfiguration was complete. Kevin pulled in a deep breath and looked down at himself. "Wow," he said. "That was…cool."

"Time is unfortunately against us," Odin said with a sweep of his hand. "You must take your weapon and depart for the Iron Woods, where your instructor will prepare you for what is to come."

"My weapon?"

There was another flash of light and suddenly Kevin was no longer in the huge palace. Odin was gone, as was the chamber, replaced by wide trees encircling him. The forest seemed to go on forever. The sunlight was blotted out by the thick groves of branches and leaves overheard, leaving the area dim and foreboding.

Something heavy weighed his arm down, and he looked to see a large mace being gripped tightly in his fingers. Its long handle was wrapped in brown and black leather, and the metal head had runes etched into the side.

The runes were foreign to him, but somehow, he was able to read them. He mouthed the word 'thunderstrike' and knew that this was the weapon that Odin had referred to.

"I see that our good lord has sent you at last!" a deep voice said from behind him. "A bit skinny, but who am I to question noble Odin, eh?"

Kevin whirled around, his mace at the ready. Before he could react, a mountain of muscle slammed into him and knocked him down. A silver sword pressed against his mace and pinned it to the ground. His attacked stood over him and pressed a foot down onto his chest, pinning him as well.

"If this is the chosen one," the large man said, "then we are truly at a loss."

Kevin choked out a reply from under the foot. "Who…who are you?"

"Pray don't tell me that you are not familiar with the Lion of Asgard?" The man lifted his foot up off of Kevin and offered a hand to him. "Bah. Fie on the reputation of others who have done half my merit. I have been asked to train you, Thunderstrike, so that you may be prepared for the quest you have been charged with."

He helped Kevin up and sheathed his sword. He slapped his enormous belly and let out a hearty laugh, saying "And what better man than Volstagg the Voluminous to give you instruction, eh?"

* * *

"Insufferable," the dark god of mischief spat.

Loki looked down in his limpid pool of seeing, watching from his black citadel within the Isle of Silence. He saw the son of an old foe being transported to the Iron Woods and thought of a dozen curses he could unleash on the young man.

"Foolish Odin thinks he can stop me with that squire? Ridiculous. This shall be easier than I had expected. I should not even waste the power it would take to smite him."

A pair of trolls nodded their agreement with their master. They sat at his heels, waiting and wanting for their lord's command. Loki turned away from the seeing pool in disgust and kicked one of the trolls over.

"Did you think that Odin wouldn't react to your illusion?"

Loki sat on his throne of thorns and eyed up the person who would dare talk to him so casually. "No, Tyr, I am no fool. The supposed death of that defiler to our ways, Beta Ray Bill, was a brilliant stroke to get my step-father's attention. He expects such things of me. However, if he knew about our alliance—"

"My father's time is over," said Tyr. "Surely, if not for my younger brother Thor, I would have already taken the throne."

"Surely," Loki replied. "If not for your handicap, of course."

Tyr hid his rage behind his eyes and looked at the stump that had once been his hand. "Would you prefer I leave you, Loki?"

"If you did, then neither of us would get what we were after."

Tyr laughed. "Your ruses are legend in Asgard, Loki. Had I not been there when you cast the illusion of Beta Ray Bill's death, even I would have believed it to be true."

The rattling of chains grabbed both their attention. Across the throne room was the Korbonite Beta Ray Bill that they referenced, strung to the wall in chains derived from uru metal. Even his great strength couldn't hope to free him from the bonds.

Hovering in front of his, bathing the room in golden light, was Stormbreaker. Loki reached out to it again with his senses, only to be cast back into his own mind. He silently swore at the magicks that Odin had placed on the weapon.

"The ruse was necessary," Loki said. "As you well know. When we collect the fabled weapons together their power will be broken, and we will at last be able to kill Thor. We have Stormbreaker, and because of my illusions Odin has now put Thunderstrike back into play."

"And when their power is broken, I will be able to smite Thor at last."

"But you must find Thor first, Tyr. It took much of my power to keep Thor occupied, forcing Odin to summon the young Masterson." Loki sneered as he looked over Tyr. "By chance, would you be prepared to tell me why you are so eager to kill Thor? I imagine that all of Asgard will be shocked into silence when they learn of your betrayal."

Tyr turned away from Loki, apparently ashamed at his own thoughts. "You know what you need to know for now," he replied.

Loki laughed. "Very well, Tyr. I care not. The death of Thor is all I need, even if you refuse to tell me why. Now…what say we add a bump in the road for young Masterson, hmm?"

* * *

"Again!" Volstagg shouted.

Metal clanked on metal as the huge warrior traded blows with the new Thunderstrike. Mace against sword, the two godly figures traversed the scenery of the Iron Woods while they dueled.

Several times Kevin had gotten the upper hand, or so he thought, when Volstagg would use speed that defied his size and parry the killing stroke. The pair battled valiantly and Kevin was getting winded.

Finally, Volstagg had pushed Kevin into a defensive position against one of threes. He aimed the point of his silver sword at Thunderstrike and lunged forward. Kevin raised his mace just in time to deflect the strike and Volstagg's blade dug deep into the bark of the tree.

"Ha!" Volstagg erupted. "Very good, Masterson! Your father would be proud."

"My dad," Kevin said as he relaxed. "You knew him?"

"Surely! Few did not know about the man who had saved Asgard several times! But there will be time for recollection later, Thunderstrike. Indeed, you must concentrate! Your quest is nearly at hand."

"What quest?" Kevin asked. For as much power as he felt flowing through him, he never would have thought that he could get tired now.

"Aye, the quest. A new evil has slain a great champion of Asgard. Would that Thor were here! He would train you better than I for this task."

Kevin was about to inquire further, but a great thrashing sound from deep in the wood stopped him. Volstagg withdrew his sword from the tree and stood at the ready. Kevin fell into place beside him, wielding his mace.

"What's out there?" Kevin asked.

"I know not," Volstagg replied. "Hopefully it is just some small creature that will soon become my dinner. However…these woods, they can house all sorts of dangers."

The thrashing noise sounded again, this time closer. One of the thick trees that made up the Iron Woods came hurtling toward them, ripped from its roots. It crashed through the overhanging branches and was on course to crush them.

Thunderstrike leapt up, swinging his mace behind him. At the chosen moment he brought his mace forward with all his strength, striking the tree and breaking it in half. He landed back on the ground and fell into a kneel, as the two halves of the trees fell beside him.

"Well, done!" Volstagg hollered. He moved toward the young hero, but paused when he saw a giant shape come out of the shadows in the wood.

"Well done, indeed," the massive purple brute said. "You may put up more of a fight than the Korbonite. Let us hope so, for your sake."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kevin asked as he stood up.

Volstagg grimaced. "The murderer you are to be sent to seek out. It would seem, young Masterson, that your quest has already begun without you."

The purple monster roared in defiant challenge as he hefted his axe over his head and charged the two heroes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot! I wrote this on the challenge of a friend years ago and just uncovered it. It was meant to be a solo issue. What would the first issue of a new series for Thunderstrike look like? Hopefully something like this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
